The House of Ambition
by MintIsMeth
Summary: Trying to create a protagonist with some actual story to him is not easy I assure you. Never mind making Merula something beyond the generic Slythein Nemesis; but the least I can do is try. (Will try to update weekly after extensive Hiatus)
1. Prologue

_War. They called it 'The war to end all wars', now for the second time._ It was ironic in a way to think of it as such considering what raged outside his window at this moment; a crack appearing on his window only to repair itself moments later as the Soviet and East German soldiers below advanced. Occasionally shooting at his countrymen as they fled further into the town. He turned away, a young man following behind him to where his wife lay, a healer with her as she held a small, bloody object wrapped in a white towel.

He spoke, his voice authoritative and definite "He shall be called Schultz. I recognise this child to be mine and of the noble Lehman lineage, hand him to me"

His wife obliged as she passed him the bundle, giving the small child a kiss on the forehead as he was passed to his father, the man gently taking him and bending down so that the boy in the room could see his new-born brother clearly "He is your Brother, as family we look after each other; through peace and war, through prosperity and stagnation you two will look after each other even once we are gone from this world. Take him"

The boy obliged, taking the bundle in his hands. Looking into the closed eyes and small head of his brother as his father continued "We are leaving soon Fredrich. The child had to born on German soil, now that that is done we are leaving. Leaving to England, at least until the Communists have fallen. I'm sorry that you have to leave your friends so soon but this is for the best"

"I understand father" replied the boy "I have seen what has happened to some of my classmates…"

"Unfortunately, this is why we need to go now. The NVA and Soviets have passed by us and we have barely five minutes before Aurors arrive. Matron!" He turned to the woman packing her things "thank you for your services, you should leave now before they arrive"

The woman nodded and left with a crack once she was out the door. The Father watched, his own suitcase by his side as his Wife and Child made their final checks too; their suitcases carrying all that their magical capacity could fit. He glanced at his watch, three minutes remained.

The group walked outside, him carrying two suitcases as Fredrich carried his and his wife carried the baby. "Hold on tight" he ordered as the boy was passed his suitcase. He drew his wand, making sure his family held him tight.

A crack was heard in the deserted streets of East Berlin as more came from afar, signifying a bloody end to the Uprising of 1953 in East Germany as another crack resounded somewhere over the hills and far away.

* * *

The early snow of 1958 his Snyde Manor as shockwaves rocked the building with spell after spell hit the walls, shattering glass and disturbing what animals were still around. The three remaining inhabitants were gathered in the basement as the little girl behind the two sobbed

"Hush, Merula. You need to stay strong" said her Father as he took her hand in his. I know this is hard but it's the only way, you need to stay quiet. They must not see you, understood?"

The young Merula Snyde nodded and tried to wipe away the tears only to be picked up by her father and put into a cupboard. He kissed her forehead and shut the doors, leaving the little girl in the wardrobe on her own as a crash sounded outside the thick wood and muffled spells filled the air.

Seconds later there were no more spells, there was only quiet besides the quiet sobbing of a brown-haired girl as her knees buckled and she crawled into a corner; disturbed moments later when the doors flew open and hands went in, dragging her out into the pale light of the full moon.


	2. Chapter 1 -Striking out

Schultz Lehman presented his teachers with a few parting gifts before waving his classmates goodbye as the Car that picked him up drew up one last time. It was a shame to be fair; he had come to know these boys as his friends and honestly felt a little guilty that he could never fulfil his promise of inviting them over given the magical nature of his family.

Yes, he had up until now been a part of the Muggle education system, supplemented by a few tutors to get him started on magic from last year onwards. It always seemed a bit odd to him why he was sent here, yet he didn't regret a moment of it and as the car pulled away and the window came up he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of emptiness in his chest.

"Well sir, did your last day go well?" asked the driver, an elderly squib who had been hired to drive him to and from School for these last few years given that his parents had no time to do it themselves.

"It was good, I think I will miss them; my friends I mean"

"Cheer up sir, You'll be in Hogwarts soon; I never went myself but all the wizards I knew spoke of it fondly. I'm sure you'll find some more friends in no time!"

"Thank you Edward, Has the letter arrived yet?"

"Yes sir, it arrived while you were at school. I have put it on your desk for you once you arrive"

"Excellent! I should apologise for being unable to get you into yesterday's party though, you not being a wizard and all"

"Don't worry about it young master, I was very happy even with that piece of cake you snuck out for me. Really you don't have to do these things for me"

"Why not? You have been serving well over the years and while I may not be your employer I would like to reward you in some way"

"Thank you sir. Here we are. Lehmann House, I believe this is the last time I will be seeing you…"

"So it would seem. Edward, I shall tell Father that you are outside, I think he would like to talk to you one last time. For what it's worth, thank you and best of luck"

"You too sir, you too" waved the man as Schultz left the car and climbed the stairs to the door of the house.

He needed not knock as their house-elf Scrawny opened the door for him and took his coat to be cleaned. He walked up the wooden staircase, the walls decorated sparsely with paintings of landscapes as he followed a corridor to his Father's office.

"Enter" Ordered a gruff voice from inside, Schultz opened the door to see his father watching something out of the window "Ah Schultz, have a seat" said he as he himself sat behind his long desk and looked upon his son "Was you last day good?"

"Yes father, it was a little sad to say goodbye to my friends though… Father, could you give Edward a little bonus given how long he has been working for us? I just want to thank him for everything"

"I suppose I should, he has been a good servant… Here" he opened a chest of drawers and took out a single gold Galleon "give him this and tell him that he may leave. You will have no need for him now that you will be up in Scotland"

"Thank you father, may I be excused?"

With a nod, he ran down the staircase, back to the car outside. Edward thanked him for the coin and the two exchanged a final goodbye as the cat finally sped away and around the bend for one last time.

He returned upstairs to the office, his father producing a letter and passing it to him "This arrived while you were at school. It seems you shall be departing on the first of September, leaving us two months to discuss your situation"

"Yes father, are you sure I am up to it though?"

"I think you are son, I have watched you from when you took your first steps and I am proud to see what you have become. Tradition dictates that we do this; no longer living with us, but rather in one of our properties with a stipend and a house-elf. It shall allow you as it had me in my youth to learn to live and work independently as well as encourage maturity in your actions. Do you understand?"

"I do father, where shall I be staying?"

"We have a free property in the North of London, from there you should be able to access places like Dagon Alley easily considering that you will not be able to take the apparition exam for some time"

"You shall have your Hogwarts Tuition funded from the main family account, a stipend of 100 Galleons shall be transferred to your account Monthly. I trust that will be enough?"

"I think so father. And the house-elf?"

"Sadly we have none to spare, I will have another one purchased and moved there. It will clean up the house and serve you while there" The man stood up as Schultz continued reading through the letter and walked over to the window once more "I would like to see what you have achieved by the end of your Hogwarts education; prove to me that you are as worthy of your title as your brother was"

* * *

Merula Snyde woke up in a daze, the blanket wrapped around her as she rubbed her eyes open. The beds at Claire's Wizarding Orphanage had never been the best but as August's cold winds started to blow and the sun became slowly less and less warm she had to make do. She had been here for a while now, five years since her parents were torn from her in a ministry raid.

She stood on the cold floor for a moment before deciding to put on some socks before continuing, the warm wool of this particular pair having been worn down to the point of basically holes from her wearing them so often. She put on a skirt, blouse and sweater as she left the safety of her room to get whatever breakfast was offered this morning.

Ever since she'd arrived she was never treated all too kindly, the staff tried to ignore her for the most part although one or two did talk to her and at least tried to treat her kindly. The other children on the other hand were a menace, constantly picking on her, pulling pranks and intimidating anyone who even thought of befriending her.

But now that would all change, she was off to Hogwarts now, the letter had arrived recently on her birthday (she may as well not have had one given that no one really cared). She also had access to her Ministry-granted Orphan's Stipend as well as a Trust Vault her parents had left for her in order to pay for her education. With Hogwarts she would be able to stay there for most of the year and possibly rent a room or something so she wouldn't have to stay at the orphanage for the remaining time.

She walked into the canteen, taking a place in the line. 'Porridge again' she mentally sighed as the viscus slime was put on her plate for the third day in a row. At least they had the decency to put some blueberries in the stuff to add to the taste as plain porridge was genuinely awful, it had to be some kind of crime (possibly a form of torture) to feed children this stuff!

Having eaten the porridge, Merula set off to find the Head Matron; she needed the bitch's permission unless she wanted to end up in trouble as she had several times before. It was plain that neither particularly cared for each other

Two knocks of her hand on the bitch's door was met with a simple "Enter" and she stepped in "Well well, _what can I do for you_ Merula"

"Ma'm I would like permission to leave for the next month until I depart for Hogwarts. I need to get things like my Stripend and Trust Vault sorted as well as buy all the things on the list they sent me"

"Hmm, I suppose that time has come that I will finally be rid of you. You know thanks to your parent's _reputation_ we have been receiving not only less donations but less have considered the children here for adoption. I think we will both be glad to be rid of each other..."

"Yes Ma'm, So do I have your permission?"

"You do, I'll write the slip right now. It is a shame that I haven't the authority to emancipate you straight away... " Mumbled the woman as she took out a form and began to write "Word of advice Merula, don't mention your family; they may not be too well known but someone may want some payback for what they did"

"Thank you Ma'm, I'll be on my way" replied Merula, scowling on the inside when the bitch mentioned her parents and cursing the woman mentally. No one dared talk of them like that. _They were good people..._

* * *

His family dropped him off with warmth and wished him all the best, promising that he could return if anything went wrong. All this only made Schultz Lehmann more determined as he attempted to reach higher up with his cloth, the walnut grandfather clock that dominated the dining room of his new abode being largely clean while the top was covered with a thick sheet of dust; making it look sort of like a church steeple after thick snowfall.

He finally gave up, his short stature preventing him from going higher. He pulled up a chair after giving the clock a clean and proceeded to the next piece of vintage furniture. Honestly it had been a lot of work to bring this house back to some form of cleanliness without magic, not forgetting that he did not know any cleaning spells yet as well as being unable to use them here.

'I may as well save up for that house-elf' thought the boy as he continued to work through the night. He would make his first trip to Dagon Alley tomorrow, it was getting dark as it is...

* * *

As she walked out into the morning daylight with what meagre possessions she had, Merula turned and gave the paper to the guard who responded with a nod and let her past and out of the gate that had held her back for so long. To think that passing them was so simple now when she had failed so many times a mere year earlier.

She didn't look back, she had a goal, a task to achieve; to become strong, _stronger than her parents were._


	3. Chapter 2 -Everyone loves shopping!

In all honesty Schultz was a little surprised just how quickly he had arrived at The Leaky Cauldron as he walked away from the bus stop the red bus dropped him off. His father had first made him aware of this method and it had fascinated him ever since. 'And not a single rune or charm propelling them, fascinating...' Wondered he as he entered the dank space of the 'Cauldron's bar. "Sir? Could you open the door for me?" Asked Schultz the crooked man he assumed was the Barman.

"And who might you be? First year?"

"Yes sir, could you open the door for me?"

"Sure kid, let me just finish serving this lot and I'll just let you through..." He walked back behind the bar and pulled out some bottles, mixing some while just serving others in a gripping show.

"...You heard about what happened?" Heard Schultz out of the corner of his ear "Borgin's shop was burgled, they say _them Death Eaters dunnit_ " he turned to see a few drunk wizards huddled around a corner, obviously trying to remain inconspicuous but failing to do so; perhaps from the many bottles that surrounded them "I heard …. 'tolen …. mess down there". Suddenly Schultz felt a hand on his shoulder and recoiled for a second before noticing that it was just the Barman.

"Come on then, you'd best leave them alone" motioned he as Schultz was lead away and into the back room that held the portal "The name is Tom, you need to get in here with no wand you tell me. I would also appreciate if you's weren't eavesdropping on my customers..."

"Sorry sir, Its just I had nothing else to do..."

"Don't worry, you weren't doing it on purpose and its 'eir fault for saying all that shit so loudly. Anyway" he took out a plain black wand "you tap this brick here three times" he tapped a slightly worn brick thrice and the red brick began to shift; forming a short passage that emerged into the alley "off you go young man, I have customers to serve"

The boy thanked the crooked barkeep as he passed into the short passage and out into the alley, the place was about as crowded as usual but everything was unusually silent. When he last came with his mother a few months ago for potion ingredients he remembered the place bustling with conversation and laughter; now however none of that remained. Those walking around being there purely for business as they hurried along to make their purchases and leave.

A short walk later and the cause was suddenly evident, with several Aurors standing in front of an alleyway 'the one leading to Borgin and Burke's, a competitor of ours' thought the boy as he approached one of the Aurors "Sir, what happened here?"

The robed man turned to look down at the boy and sighed (evidently not the first time he'd been asked this) and of handedly replied "Go read the Prophet, they'll have all the news on this tomorrow. We still haven't finished our investigation"

Schultz continued on, not forgetting the actual purpose of his trip to the alley; he had to get his things for Hogwarts...

* * *

Merula turned, awoken by the light shining directly in her face as she shuffled over to try and sleep for just a moment longer in this bed. It may have been simply because her one at the orphanage was so bad but the ones here at the Leaky Cauldron were great! Of course she also had to deal with the other occupants of this place; she was thankful that her door had a lock on it considering some of the things she'd heard last night...

Still, she had things to do. The 1st of September was approaching and she still had yet to get her things as well as sort out finances. She got up and dressed, taking a moment to splash her face in cold water before leaving for Dagon Alley.

She had been here before many times with her family, yet now it was different. She was not there to have fun or with people who cared for her, she was here to get things done. As such the first stop was Gringotts.

She walked in, looking arround before approaching a teller.

"I am Merula Snyde, I'd like access to my Orphan's Stipend and my Trust Vault"

The goblin looked down at her from his seat and stared at her "Snyde? I'll need you to provide us with proof. Come with me" It jumped down and beckoned her deeper into the building's depths.

She emerged with a cut on her finger but victorious, having been granted access to both funds once her blood and family were verified. It had been a pain to get the Orphan's Stipend given that her parents were technically alive, however given that both were in Azkaban for life she was able to persuade the people in charge that she needed the money.

She may not have been wealthy but the money should be enough for now to cover at least basic supplies.

* * *

It really only hit home how effectively poor he was when Schultz Lehman reached his first and most important stop. 'Mary's Trunks - all shapes and sizes' was a little shop his Father frequented because the trunks they sold here had all sorts of enchantments on them in comparison to the standard ones you'd find in places like Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and the Second-hand Store.

Walking in he came face to face with the owner, a middle-aged witch called Mary who his family were on a fist-name basis given how the Lehmanns not only invested in the store initially but also bought a majority of her stock with only a few outsiders wandering in occasionally and even fewer buying anything.

"Schultz!" Exclaimed the witch as she tried to right herself only to bump her head on the low beams of the store "What can I do for you sir?"

"Hello Mary, I'm looking to acquire one of your trunks. For my own use this time"

"I see sir, would you like a moment to look around while I just take out the catalogue?"

"Sure, just give me a shout once you're ready" said he as the Witch nodded and moved into the back room. He had just began to examine the ones laid out on benches when the Witch returned with a booklet and beckoned him over

"Alright sir, anything you're looking for in particular?"

Yes, I'll be going to Hogwarts and need something that does not look out of place. Vitaly I would like a trunk with a space-expansion charm on it and a featherlight charm. Something on the cheap as well if you would"

"Well sir, I think most of the trunks in this shop would suit your specification. Would you like to specify how much space the trunk should have? Perhaps how much you're willing to spend too?"

"I have 200 Galleons saved up for this (Around £1000 muggle these days), I would like to keep it at or below that. In terms of space... I suppose I'll take around 3x3x3 metres, I doubt I'll need more"

"Okay" said the Witch as she began flicking through until she stopped at a page and looked up, pointing to a simple trunk in the corner "I'm afraid it is the only one we have for your budget. Would you like to take a look?"

The trunk was a simple leather one, the sort you'd see all over the place given that they were cheap to make and could be used for a long time. Upon the latches being flicked up and the trunk opened Schultz was met with a black void until the Witch cast some light down there, Iliminating a short ladder reaching down. "This trunk is in the traditional style, likely the same as most will have. Costs just 180 Galleons if we add your family discount and while being only 3x2x2 metres it should still likely suffice for you"

Schultz smiled, although the trunk he held right now cost him almost half of his savings something like this would be incredibly valuable for what he was hoping to achieve. _To corner the Hogwarts Market..._

He would start with simple things: Sweets, Ink, Snacks, Quills. He'd stock up on them now and resell them at inflated prices once there. Hence the reason why he needed what he now held. Perhaps he would never get to the level that his father was at; holding nearly warehouses full of various things at home only to sell them all over the world.

Now he just had to get the rest of his stuff, 'Perhaps tomorrow?'

* * *

"Listen Girl, these cauldrons are 5 Galleons 6 Sickles. You don't like the price, you get the fuck out of my store"

"Fine!" Yelled Merula as she stormed out, leaving a lot of people scowling at her as she threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her as a few people stared at her before continuing with their business.

She had only just realised that this was the only place where she could actually get some of her Hogwarts supplies for a reasonable price. 'Doesn't matter, that bastard had no right to talk of my parents like that!' Justified she as she went to the next place where she may be able to find this stuff.

It was getting dark now, the cold air seeping in and passing through the thin robes she had. Perhaps it would be best to go back to the Cauldron? 'Yes' thought she as she came back into the Pub's back and up to her room; she would have to continue tomorrow.

With the 1st of September coming right up, the last thing that Schultz needed were a few sets of Robes for Hogwarts. He had to admit, he had blown through all his money far too quickly. Sure things like the Trunk and his newly acquired _Merchandise_ were necessary but but perhaps he had overspent on the cauldron?

Well it was time to get his last item. The robes he wore now were simple, practical and comfortable. Yet the letter said he had to wear a uniform and that was that. The main problem would be that with how little money he had left over he might have to settle for something... _Substandard_.

He reminded himself to pocket the wand he got last week: a 5inch English Oak with a Unicorn Hair core, shaped into a simple rod with a basic handle. He dressed himself and headed out. 'Lets hope there is some kind of sale' thought he as he pocketed the meagre coinage he had left and walked out into the now-cold morning air.

* * *

Finally! Merula Snyde stood triumphant over a packed trunk: all the books, cauldrons and whatnot were in there. Now she would be free, to take a look at some of the less important things. Things such as clothes and hats would not help her become powerful as nearly as much as a good spellbook or wand would (she took nothing but the best for such things). She would go now, get what uniform she absolutely had to have and start studying the moment she returned. She had to become the most powerful Witch in Hogwarts and prove her superiority to all the rest of the spoilt brats she'd no doubt be in with.

She depatred a few minutes later having robed herself, tapping her new wand onto the worn brick and watching as the bricks re-arranged themselves to open the passage. All on my own power.

She had looked yesterday at some of the more 'mainstream' places like Madame Malkin's and a few others and found their prices to honestly be a little too much. Yes, all the little charms they put on them and the custom make of each robe was good, however such quality was out of her price range at this point. 'Perhaps she'd get herself some next year?' Thought the girl as she shivered, walking though the late autumn's cold wind as it shivered through the Alley's corridors.

There it was, 'Second-hand Robes'; the place she'd found yesterday but stayed out of given how late it was at the time. She found herself watching some boy also walk in and ran to follow before the door closed for some reason. She entered the warm space to find the attendant directing the boy to some booths before walking to her "Hogwarts?" The man asked. Taking her youth and her lack of disagreement as a yes, the man pointed her to the booths and went back to the boy.

She stood in the booth as the attendant walked in front of her and cast some spells, setting some tape measures on her before leaving for some other customers.

"Hey" sounded a voice from the booth over "you a first-year too?"

"What is it to you" she answered, taking her cloak off to let the tapes measure her back properly

"No reason to be fair. I just like meeting new people" replied the voice "Could you at least tell me your name?"

"You first" she challenged. There wasn't anything else for her to do...

"Schultz Lehmann, nice to meet you"

"Merula... _Snyde_ , you too"

To her surprise the boy did not mention her family, even when she asked about his. Who could blame her, she'd never heard of the Lehmann name before.

"No worries Merula. I mean we have only moved to Britain some 11 years ago"

"I see, where are you from then?"

"Well technically I'm East German, my family is German since they were born prior to the Second World War"

"Second World War?"

"Sorry, the Grindenwald one"

"Oh, I see. So, what does your family do?"

"Well how should I say this, we get things to people that want them, lets leave it at that... How about you?"

She did not want to talk about them, she was about to express this when the attendant returned with their two pairs or robes. Adjusting them to the two until they fit them to a decent level. "Would you like your name on them sir?"

"Please. It is Lehmann.S ; have it on the inside, somewhere where it would not attract attention please"

"Yes sir" He turned to her "and you ma'am?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine"

"Alright, so 2 sets of A Grade school robes for you Mr Lehmann. That will be 30 Galleons"

The Boy paid and left, giving her a wave as she was left alone.

"Your 2 sets of B Grade school robes are also ready Ma'am, that will be 15 Galleons. Say would you like me to include some shoes? You seem to be lacking a good pair"

Merula had to agree, her shoes were indeed worn, to the point where there was probably a hole about to burst at any moment. It was a shame she could barely afford any more after paying for the robes...

"Do you have something hard-wearing that won't cost me much? Ignoring school rules even?" Asked she as she took off her shoes.

"Are you sure? I suppose something like these would work for you..." He pulled out a pair of leather boots that went up to around her ankle "This pair should serve you a while and I'll even part with it for 3 Galleons, 2 Sickles if you take them now"

She took them.

* * *

 _Tomorrow was a big day for both of them._


	4. Chapter 3 -The Express

Schultz thanked the cab driver as the man put his trunk onto the cart, walking off moments later with a few extra pounds in his pocket. He entered the station, being shoved occasionally as he walked down to platform 9. He remembered this bit from when his Brother departed to Hogwarts a few years ago; the memory was fuzzy but it was there.

Noticing a few other children with Trunks around the corner Schultz followed them, watching as they ran into one of the walls. He proceeded to do the same himself, supressing a little bit of anxiety as he charged into what seemed to be a brick wall one moment and a whole other platform just moments later.

He put the muggle cart into a little rack to the side, dragging his trunk aboard with a little help from the conductor and then heaving it into the first compartment available, his arms aching as he lifted the dammed thing up and onto the rack above his seat.

He sat down, stretching. His eyes only just recognising that a boy was staring at him, evidently disturbed from the book that lay in his lap; he was brown, with scrawny hair and a pair of large glasses on his fairly bland face. They stared at each other for an awkward moment before the boy spoke up.

"Hello"

"Hello"

…"You going to Hogwarts then?" Asked the boy, putting his book to the side

"And you're not?" Asked Schultz as he sat back, pulling a water bottle from his bag

"Good point... So uh" the boy hesitated awkwardly for a moment "My name is Rowan, what's yours?"

"Schultz. Nice to meet you Rowan? I assume you're a first-year like me?"

"Yep. You can't believe how excited I am to finally go here! It's like my time has finally come!"

"What's so good about this place then?" Challenged Schultz "It certainly isn't the only magical school in Europe, or the world for that matter"

"Well you know... My parents have been here for generations and my dad tells me that it's a great school"

"Fair enough. I myself have heard good things about the potions class there, apparently the teacher is a potions Master; one of the few in Britain!"

"Yeah, and the library; can't forget that they have one of the biggest in England"

Schultz nodded and put down his bottle "So you think you'll be in Ravenclaw then?"

"I mean that's where all the smart people go... I just couldn't see myself ending up anywhere else"

"I'll probably end up in Slytherin, that's my guess from what I assume each house represents"

"Slytherin? Surely not, I've heard that it's a house of muggle-haters and pureblood extremists!"

"Perhaps it is, I mean I'm just guessing at this point. Neither of us have actually been there have we?"

The train began to move as the two boys continued talking, only interrupted by a sweet trolley with both getting a bit of this and that from it as the journey continued.

Now, Schultz had always thought himself to be fairly smart, having gone over the textbooks they had for this year and being able to understand a good portion of the stuff. Yet, Rowan was on another level; the book he had been holding consisting mostly of notes he'd written up when he too looked through the year's material.

"Say Schultz, what do your parents do?" Asked Rowan as the boys shared the stuff they brought for Lunch "Mine grow trees for wand wood"

"Really?" Said Schultz as he bit down " You don't happen supply Ollivander's by any chance do you?"

"Not just him but yeah, the Khanna family's tree farms supply wood all over the place. How about your family?"

"Oh us? Well, the Lehmann family have always been... Suppliers of a sort. You know, people want something and we get it to them!"

"Oh? So, you... are like smugglers?"

"No, no, no. We were never smugglers. However, sometimes people need something like a lot of furniture or perhaps magical artefacts moved that are too big to carry by hand. On occasions, I'm pretty sure we've even shifted whole buildings to places elsewhere!" Denied Schultz as he finished his sandwich "Say, you and I are both pretty smart. Do you want to compare notes? I mean you seem to have a good grasp of things. I'm sure we'd both benefit"

The boy nodded and moved his food to the side table, taking out the book once more "Anything you'd like to start with? I myself have had some problem with understanding transfiguration"

"Sure, I think I could explain to you fairly quickly if you help me with charms work"

The boys agreed, beginning to work through each other's knowledge as the train kept going and dusk began to set in. Not all was going as well just a few compartments down...

* * *

"Merula?"

"What?"

"I'm scared?"

"Of what, Muggle" sighed Merula as she did her best to not scream in frustration. This, 'Ben Cooper' boy had been nagging her for the last hour with questions that were so basic that even she was honestly sick of hearing them. The only reason she hadn't moved yet was because her trunk was heavy as hell and she didn't fancy wandering around looking for another compartment.

"I heard that we'd have to fight at t-t-troll!"

"NO, for the last fucking time. We're literally about to arrive. Just shut up and never speak again!" yelled she as she stood up and walked out of the compartment.

The gently shaking corridor was empty, its hallway illuminated by a few lights; the now-dark sky outside. She opened one of the windows, resting her hands on a small ledge as she leaned out and was hit by the gentle night wind outside. It had been a long day but soon she'd be in Hogwarts, learning powerful magic and cementing herself as someone not to be messed with.

Two students passed her, breaking the silent melancholy with their cheerful chatter. They were robe... 'Ah!' she was reminded 'I need to _change_ ' thought she as she went back to the compartment. Sitting down opposite the boy once more as he finished tying his shoes only to jump a little upon seeing her "Muggle. Wait outside so I can change, would you?"

The boy nervously nodded and she was soon alone with her trunk in front of the door just in case he got any ideas. She put on the skirt and blouse, followed by the mess that was her sweater as well as the robes. The whole set feeling... _right,_ while also a little off and worn given it was second hand.

She let the Muggle boy in then, heaving her trunk back up and sitting down with the mess that were her shoes. It was as if someone took some generic dress shoes and made them taller, the boot reaching up to her ankle with its ugly figure being permeated by both the occasional scratch as well as wrinkles in the leather from past wearers. If only she could get the dammed things on!

"Merula... Do you want me to help you with those?" spoke the boy, shaking like a leaf

"And what would you know about shoes Muggle?"

"Those are Army Boots I think. I could show you how to lace them up..."

"Do it then" Ordered she as she put her foot and one of the shoes onto the seat beside him.

"Well. You need to first unfasten all the laces" he began, taking her foot and sliding it in "then you tighten them from the bottom" he began working his way up. His hands slowly going up as he tightened the laces with his puny arms "Then we knot them up" he tied a simple bow on the laces at the top "Do you want me to do the other one too?"

"Why not Muggle, at least you're useful for something" Chuckled Merula as the boy repeated the process with the other shoe. She liked this; the boy was scared and she was in control. She'd keep him around. He was useful, kind of like one of the house elves they had back at the orphanage.

* * *

The trip over the lake had been for the lack of a better word... Magical. His father never went into much detail about Hogwarts considering he'd never been there but the sight was truly something to behold. The warm glow of the castle's windows contrasting with the somewhat chilly September evening, the sky only exasperated by the stars above them being reflected on the lake; making it look as if they were drifting through them as the boats magically moved to let them off at the small Pier just below Hogwarts.

"This way first years!" shouted the Giant, holding a lamp above his head as be directed everyone upstairs and into the castle proper.

The doors opened and they were led up a few corridors before being lined up before a great door; a few ghosts poking out to gaze at the group as a Woman came out of a door beside them and clapped her hands "Hello, first-years. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and teacher of Transfiguration here. You will all be sorted in a moment, please wait until the doors open and walk down the middle to the foot of the head table. There aren't many of you this year so it should be fairly quick. Once sorted please sit at your house table; that is all!"

Indeed, as Schultz looked around there were only some 30 or so people here...

"Say Schultz... Good luck yeah?" spoke Rowan as he glanced around "Best of luck in Slytherin"

"You too Rowan, I think you'll do whatever house you're in proud" Answered Schultz as the group was beckoned in, the door opening to reveal a vast hall, benches full of their fellow students watching them as they made their way up to the table in front of them.

"When I call your name please step forward and put on the Sorting Hat, it will decide what house you will be in for the rest of your time here" Noted McGonagall as she took out a scroll and began to go through it

One by one, students in a seemingly alphabetical order were called out as the crowd slowly thinned, Schultz and Rowan being left alone with one or two other students...

* * *

Merula shivered a little; wether in anticipation or anxiety as she stepped up. She sat down and put on the old hat, the thing draping over her head a little as a voice suddenly appeared in her head.

"Well well, another Snyde comes to be sorted"

"Are you the Hat?" She thought

"Yes I am. Now let's see... Ambition, lots of it. Some would call _that_ a rather questionable goal but, I suppose it is not up to me to dictate. SLYTHERIN!"

She took the hat off, walking briskly into the few claps that resonated through the hall before she took up her seat.

* * *

"Schultz... Lehmann? I have not had your kind here before"

"Yes, I would be the first of my family here"

"Good. Now then: Smart, Ambitious... Hard working but not exactly a fair player... I suppose you'll do a service to SLYTHERIN!"

He began to move his hands to take off the hat but it spoke for a moment just before he took it off

"Best of luck, He is here"

So Schultz walked off, staring blankly for a moment before sitting down at his table.

* * *

"Khana Rowan. Ambitious, yet also intelligent. I think that Slytherin would suit you best"

"Wait!" Cried Rowan mentally "I can't go there!"

"You may have your fears Rowan, yet I can see that you'll do best here for what you want to achieve"

* * *

 **My apologies for the long delay my fellows! I'm coming into my last year of A-Levels and have had less and less time to write. I hope to resolve that at some point in the future!**


	5. Chapter 4 -Of Tea and Snakes

The walk down to the dungeons was not a long one. Sure it wasn't short but the Slytherin dorm seemed to have good placement; slap bang in the middle of the Hogwarts. As Schultz and Rowan walked with the small group Schultz counted them: besides Merula, Rowan and Him, there were only four other Slytherins "I wonder why there are so few of us here?" he thought out loud.

"That's because there's a war going on right now, has been for the last 10 years or even longer if you ask some. Hogwarts may be safe but people are starting to lose hope and leave for other countries" answered the Prefect leading them "You'd have to be either confident or foolish to attend this place. Foolish because you think you're impervious in here and Confident because us Slytherins are the least likely to be targeted out of all the houses"

He stopped in front of a large, dark-wood door. "This is our Common Room, down the corridor is the potions lab and the office of Professor Snape; our head of house. If any issues arise you go to him, if you have questions go to me; fair note that neither of us like wasting our time so don't"

Schultz and the other six watched as the door opened as the Prefect commanded "Fangs" he turned to the group and continued. "Our password changes monthly, a new one will write itself on the noticeboard on the 1st of next month and so on, if you forget it…. Don't as you'll wait until someone else comes by. Understood?"

The prefect led them into the passage, ending in a tall, circular room with doors leading out into the dark. The room filled with similar-colloured dark furniture and grey stone, the only other brightness being the occasional green banner and the orange hue of the fireplace in the corner.

"Now I leave them rest up to you but remember this. You will act as befitting of this house or else, being caught pranking or during any mischief will get you detention with Snape as well as whatever the other sets! Your rooms are individual and already have your trunks, they are in the room with your name on it" The prefect yawned "Goodnight, timetables will be given out at 8:00AM in the great hall"

* * *

Schultz entered his abode and looked around. The somewhat barren room had a single bed in one corner and a desk in the other, a small wardrobe taking up the remaining space not taken up by his Trunk. The room even had a mildly soft carpet which he took time to enjoy by taking off his shoes and looking around. He'd sort out that barrenness in a jiffy.

He was interrupted mere minutes later while putting away some of his parchment and quills into the table "Hey Schultz, enjoying yourself?"

"Somewhat. I expected the place to be colder"

"Good to hear, we're having a little meeting to get to know each other, you in?"

The two walked out of the gloomy corridor and into the somewhat brighter Common room, some girls including Merula being ushered out as well by the a slightly older girl. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Prefect Olivia and I would like to apologise for my colleague's demeanour, Felix gets kinda cranky when…"

The speech was interrupted when a book flew out of nowhere and slammed into Olivia's back, causing her to fall forwards in a heap as the culprit emerged from the shadows. "That's Prefect Feliz to you Prefect Olivia, I was just unpacking and not sleeping at all" his face emerging like that of a stone gargoyle "I would suggest you keep such information to yourself"

"Aww come on Feelz, they'll find out sooner or later!"

"Then later it is. Now then, we have decided that it would be a good idea for you all to get to know each other, it is 9PM now and you'd do good to socialise a little before you turn in. The elves have got you…" a thud interrupted him as the book went flying back into his side

"There's food and drink on the table" continued Olivia as she giggled at the plight of her comrade "Please stick around and get to know each other!"

This 'chat' ended with the two prefects drawing their wands and staring each other down. As if by some agreement the two moved into one of the many other rooms and the faint sounds of spells shouted and curses thrown entered the silence of the room.

* * *

It slowly got the motor rolling, first some guy talking to another, then another to another as the room was filled with quiet conversation as they mingled with one another. Schultz himself made sure to get around to as many people as possible, introducing both himself and his product to his slightly underwhelming market. He had expected hundreds of 1st year students! He got Seven plus the hundred or so other years which hadn't left. 'Because there's a war going on right now' he thought sitting down mindlessly, noticing only moments later the girl next to him. Merula sat on the sofa he'd just fell on, not even noticing him as she looked into the slowly darkening fire in front of her.

"Hey Merula, want me to put another log on there?" Schultz asked, startling the girl momentarily before she huffed.

"I'll do it myself"

"Be my guest. You liking it here so far?" He asked, trying to make some casual conversation as the girl put another log in.

"I suppose…. What?... Why are you next to me?" she asked, reclining back and facing Schultz head on.

"Well, I haven't talked to you before have I? My name is Shultz Lehmann, you're Merula right?"

"That's Merula Snyde to you" she yawned back "What do you want?"

"Not much, just to get to know my fellow Slytherins better"

"And what makes you think I want to get to know you?"

"Fair enough. I'll see you around then" nodded Schultz, retreating back to the others before giving her one last look, 'What's with her?' he thought as the chatter began to die down and the group in green began to disperse back to their rooms 'Whatever it is I'll get to the bottom of it'.

Merula sighed as the empty room stilled to a stand, only the freshly fuelled fire continuing to move as the flames began to eat the newly placed log. She shifted to lie down there in silence; reminiscing about her old life with her family and then the orphanage. She'd expected so much, yet when it came down to it was all the same. Her peers refusing to talk to her because of who she was, yet that one boy; Schultz had come up to her, attempting to strike up conversation.

She supposed that was as good as she'd get anyhow. Standing up she left for her room. One the better parts here considering her Orphanage had four to a room and none of those four generally liked her. Her room was obviously barren, the one bag she had being emptied into the closet, looking about half-full when she added her Hogwarts Robes and other uniform. The cauldron and other equipment had already been stowed away in Snape's potions lab leaving her with only the last of her books to sort out. They went on the desk and Merula looked proudly around as she sat down on the straight-backed chair by her bed.

"So this is it huh?" she whispered "Mum, Dad, I promise I'll make you proud"

* * *

The next morning the lot of them received their schedules and headed off on their first day at Hogwarts. Things were generally smooth with Professors Kettleburn and McGonagall introducing themselves and giving a basic background on their subjects. Personally, Schultz didn't find much interest in Care for Magical Creatures but Transfiguration was something else... Professor McGonagal talked of all sorts of weird and wonderful ways in which one could use Transfiguration, even turning his globe into an Octopus just to prove a point to the shock and horror of his students.

Anyhow, now he entered the potions classroom, being met with something of a lemony smell as the Professor and one or two students turned to him. "You are late" stated Snape, putting down the petals he was about to add "Why?"

"Sorry sir, I was just held up a little by the staircases. It won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't. Sit" Turning back to the cauldron he continued "Now then, one you've added daisy petals you simply boil the mixture for 5 minutes and strain it out. This creates a fairly weak digestive potion, good for the liver and kidneys as well as swelling. Even if this is your first day you should be able to do something as simple as boiling petals" he said eyeing the Gryffindors "On with it, the person next to you will be your partner for this!"

The classroom began to move as Schultz finally noticed just where he was sitting. Originally, he had sat there because Rowan was opposite him, yet this also sat him right next to Merula Snyde of all people. "Good morning Merula, Shall I get the petals and you fill the cauldron?"

"If you want" she sighed, standing up and picking up the small cauldron.

The two moved and came back moments late, her with a full cauldron and him with a roughly measured fistful of daisy petals.

Moments later, a pained shout and clang reverberated the classroom as the two had just put their things on the table. Merula and Schultz watched as one of the Gryffindors lay on the ground clutching at his face, his cauldron and burner lying on the ground by him. Snape cursed and ran to the boy, picking him up and running out with a shout of "Keep working!" at them before the room was left in silence.

The science turned into a murmur as Schultz noticed two of the Gryffindor boys beginning to chuckle a little and whisper between them. It was plain to see what just happened now, one of the two must have nudged the already poorly placed cauldron, causing it to fall on the poor guy.

"They've done it! I saw them" said Rowan, leaning over to not be heard "You saw it too right?"

"Off course, but how to report it? These two are a bad bunch through and through if they can just pour boiling water on others without even a hint of remorse"

"What do you mean?" this time it was Merula who'd leaned in "Just report them to Snape"

"No, they'll probably get a week or two of detentions buy calming it was a mistake or somesuch" Concluded Schultz "We need to have a good chance of expulsion if we report unless we want to make ourselves targets"

"But... I see... I don't like it Schultz but you make a good point. Do we even know these two's names?"

"Colin Kennedy's the one with the long hair and rotund features, Clint is the beefy one with the short brown hair; I'm not sure about his family though"

As the two continued to chatter the door swung open and a scowling Snape marched back in alone, glaring at the Gryffindor students before exclaiming "Are you dunderheads so inept that you cannot even make TEA? Yes, for your first lesson I had you make tea since it's the simplest 'potion' possible. Yet you still managed to fail at this basic task! Ten points from Gryffindor; submit the tea in a flask and for next lesson have five inches on how various teas affect the body. Dismissed"

* * *

The next few days moved at a crawl as alongside lessons, the two Slytherins moved to survey the Colin and Clint. The two boys moved together as one and were about as bad as each other, Colin acting as the brains of this 'unit' while Clint was the brawn.

It was four days after the tea incident that something of note finally happened in Schultz's life, Merula Snyde had approached him and challenged him to a duel for his 'spot'. It was true that within the house, he was generally seen as a reliable fellow who would talk to anyone regardless of family or even affiliation; yet he never recognised that he'd actually become this unofficial 'head' of the first years before.

"Merula" he tried to reason "We haven't been here a week! We have only just started learning Lumos, let alone a spell actually useful for duelling!"

"So, you're telling me you haven't been doing the extra studying I see you doing daily in the library?"

"That's on Runes, not combat spells. I admit that my family taught me one or two spells but nowhere near enough to duel properly"

"So what, I am challenging you to a duel rather than hexing you in the back; you should be more grateful Lehmann, or are you all cowards?"

The tone suddenly shifted, it was no longer the purposeful, soft tone that Schultz used most of the time turning into a hard, matter of fact one. "I will accept your challenge Snyde, however why should I give up something in case of your victory and you nothing? Offer me something worth an equal value and I will duel you"

Merula hesitated for a moment before answering "I will do any one task or favour you set me, how's that?"

"Well, I suppose that would work. Yet I'd like to make the task you'll do concrete with no wiggle room for refusal... Should you lose, you will clean my house top to bottom like a lowly house-elf. How does that sound to you?"

Thinking for only a moment Merula replied "I accept. Will Midnight this Saturday in the trophy room suit you fine?"

"Fine by me. Prepare yourself Merula. I will be doing my utmost to win"

"Just don't cry about it when you lose Lehmann" huffed she as the two went their separate ways, leaving a slightly shocked Rowan behind as he tried to process what had just happened.

* * *

As he marched back to the Slytherin dormitories, Schultz wondered why exactly Merula had decided to challenge him. The two were never friends sure, yet he hardly saw her as some enemy... Anyhow, there was a duel to fight and win.

Entering his room he locked the door and opened his trunk, climbing down into it before using what light came down through the hatch to find what he was looking for; a set of unmarked phials, filled and corked with several colours of substance. 'Oh well' he reasoned 'She should have been a bit more detailed about the actual rules of this duel of ours'.


	6. Chapter 5 -The Battle of Classroom 13

Checking his watch one last time Schultz continued to wait outside History of Magic Classroom 13, his form somewhat concealed by the dull black of his robes; their baggy folds concealing a few vials of something. He had agreed to duel her at 2 AM in the room to his immediate left but despite there only remaining a few minutes until the allocated time was reached he had not seen her or ever heard footsteps out here.

Checking again he wondered if this was a trap of some kind, perhaps Filch would be the one to walk down this corridor and conveniently find him here. No, he would prefer to think that even Slytherins have a certain sense of honour; besides, she would be the one looking a coward if she did not attend. Nevertheless it was almost 2:10 before he saw her walking here with… A Gryfindor boy?

"A fine evening don't you think Merula?" he said in the deepest voice he could muster, emerging from the shadows like one of those badass vampires he read about in a comic. His robes moving in the evening breeze, 'And who is this you've brought?"

The boy ironically jumped when He'd revealed himself, taking considerable willpower from Schultz not to laugh and break this image that he'd created.

"He's my Second, where's yours?"

"My my" Schultz answered in a hofty tone "I have no need for one, after all I have no plans to be carried back to the dungeon unless on my own feet. Are you really that prepared to lose?"

"How about we duel and you prove all that then?" Answered Merula, attempting to look confident but failing to hide her anger at his tone.

"Well then milady, shall I hold the door for you?" Asked Schultz once more in this condescending tone that seemed to annoy her. He strode over to the door and comically bowed as he opened it.

He was surprised when instead of revealing a dusty, disused classroom he instead was met with a chamber full of ice, another door being frozen over on the far side of it. Merula as well as her friend also seemed confused. "What is this? Some kind of trap you've set for me?" asked Merula as she backed away "Off course you couldn't beat me in a duel!"

"Merula, whatever this thing is is far beyond me. I do think we should move our duel elsewhere though"

"Are you trying to run then? Ha, what a weakling!"

"You know Merula, I am quite amicable to all; I even accept 'jokes' with a smile. You know what I don't take lightly? Jabs at my family and our competence. You want a duel, so be it. We'll do it right here in the corridor and this friend of yours is going to watch as you end up in a heap on the floor. Hell, he'll have to wake the nurse and have her come here because you won't be in a state where you can be carried without causing you immense pain!"

"Have at it then you fucker, and by the way this isn't a friend. He's a servant that shines my shoes for me and does whatever I want. I am stronger than him so he is my bitch, and you will be too once I am done with you!"

Merula yelled some unknown incantation at Schultz and a bolt of yellow light shot at him, hitting the back of the corridor and causing masonry to crack as he threw himself out of the way. Returning fire with a stinging hex which she was forced to dodge. They exchanged fire for minutes at the time. Ducking, weaving and at times shielding as they slowly drew closer as the fire intensified. Having moved close enough Schultz prepared himself and cast the brightest Lumos he could manage, the effect being close to a car's headlights at night as with his other hand he took out the vial and hurled it at Merula, the liquid spilling out onto her.

Merula covered her eyes in response to the flash, only noticing the potion as she felt some liquid hit her on the legs. She was about to gloat further but suddenly could no longer feel her legs and stumbled to the ground, just barely steering herself away from the small puddle of the liquid. She tried to move her wand to cast anything only to receive in a kick to her wand arm; causing her to shout in pain and drop it.

"Well then, would you like to surrender or shall I keep going?" Inquired Schultz as the horrified boy watched him step on her other hand, eliciting another shout of pain.

"Please! I surrender! Stop it!" Yelled Merula as she felt her hand burn in pain, her legs unable to move at all.

Schultz smiled and picked up her wand, putting it in his pocket before sitting down beside Merula's crying form. "Let's see now. Merula, I believe we had a deal. You'll be cleaning my house and acting as my house elf this summer holiday. Is that understood? You know when it comes to duels you really need to be specific with the terms, then things like this won't happen" He looked at the frightened boy and then back to her "Now then what were you saying? _'I am stronger than him so he is my bitch'_? Yes, that is what you said wasn't it. Do you want me to 'make you my bitch'? Do you see how this rule of yours may be a little problematic? You see Merula when everyone respects each other and tolerates one another things like this don't happen. It doesn't matter if you think you're the biggest, baddest fish in the sea so you can just do what you want; there is always going to be someone bigger and badder"

He stood up and looked at the boy "Well? You're her second aren't you? Come help me carry her back to the Dungeons, frankly being caught out and loosing points helps no one"

The boy meekly nodded and with Schultz lifted her up, taking her back down several flights of stairs before depositing her on a sofa within the common room. "Thank you, by the way what would your name be?"

"B-ben Cooper… Sir"

"No need to 'Sir' me, just know that you are no longer obliged to her in any way. You may go" The boy nodded and almost ran out of the room, His footsteps heard reverberating in the halls until the door shut on itself, leaving the two alone.

Merula shuddered as he prodded one of her still-paralyzed legs and spoke "You're probably wondering what that liquid was. It was a surgical-grade numbing potion I diluted with water. You should have your legs back any time soon"

Schultz sat down on the other side of the sofa and stretched "You know it feels like I'm talking to a wall here. Our duel is over, I have no further quarrel with you"

Merula looked down and finally spoke "You beat me… How… How is it even possible…"

"Planning, simple as that. You are a better magician than me; you know more spells and cast faster. The solution is to look at alternatives, how to disable you in a way that does not involve a spell. I simply found one"

"I see… So then I am your house-elf?"

"No, as I said you will come clean my house this summer and serve me; I think it is a fitting punishment for insulting the Noble name of Lehmann"

She began to feel her legs again and stood up, holding on to the sofa's arm as she shook. "I'll have a rematch, and… and this time I'll win"

"Sure, duelling against you was a good challenge. Just don't initiate the next one by insulting my family" He stood up as well "I am however going to request one more thing as a part of this victory; that you help me investigate what this Ice Room thing in Classroom 13 is. I think it would be worth your while…"

"Fine. But we're done, I owe you nothing further." Schultz nodded "Alright then… Goodnight" She limped back to her room.

* * *

Merula cried that night like she'd never done before. Not even the bullying back at the Orphanage had cause her to act like this! She'd felt so powerless as he kicked her and stood on her hand until she was pleading for him to stop. She never wanted this to happen again! There was only one solution, beat that Bastard Schultz and make him feel so much pain that it would pale compared to what had been done to her! Yes. Yes! This was the right course of action. She would sneak books out of the library, practice at night, even perhaps fight some of the forest creatures to get stronger and make that boy scream in pain as he lay at her feet!

Merula stopped crying. What was she? A kid who dropped her ice-cream? No, she was the Scion of the Snyde family; her parents would be ashamed of her if they saw her like this.

Never again.

* * *

Schultz lay in bed, trying to sleep. It was too early to say but he certainly hoped that this issue was over. He'd even told her that he had no further quarrel with her… _'Sigh'_ He hoped that he hadn't just opened up another can of worms by his actions today.

Nevertheless, enough about the past. He needed some well-earned sleep.

* * *

The next morning in Herbology Schultz found Merula approaching him "Yes, can I help you?"

"Lehmann, I demand you give me my wand back. You said you had no further quarrel with me"

"That I did. Here you go, you have a rather nice wand I do say"

"… Thank you. Now then you wanted my help?"

"Yes, are you recovered? Could we go have a look at the room today?"  
"What are you on about?" Asked Rowan, unexpectedly interjecting into their conversation "Schultz… What did you do?"

"Nothing I assure you my friend, I and Merula were just discussing visiting this abandoned classroom together. I think it may have something interesting to it…"

Merula furiously blushed and that "We found this Ice Room in History Room 13."

Rowan's eyes widened at that "An ice room? Really? Could I come with you? Please?"

"Fine" Schultz conceded, "Do not tell anyone about this though, we want to get there first. I am sharing this with you because you are my friend, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I won't tell. Will we be going tonight then? Forgive me I overheard"

"That is the plan, Merula you in?"

"Fine, I said I'd do it didn't I? Just don't make me wait" She turned back to her Womproot which had become rather brown and attempted to salvage the plant as the two boys talked eagerly about the place, excited tones drowned out in a sea of other voices as the lesson ended and they headed to Potions for their next one.

"Congratulations, you have graduated from making tea. I am finally satisfied that you are able to boil water without spilling it (He glanced at the Gryffindor boy) and adding ingredients to it. However as you know there is more to potions than that. Things like weather, temperature, your method of cutting the ingredient and even the date can affect the potion; with some more affected than others. Fortunately you will not need to worry about this yet, we are covering potions this year that one _cannot_ mess up unless they are mentally retarded. We begin today with the Cure for Boils potion. The ingredients are on the table to my right, the instructions are on the board. Get to!"

As Snape walked around, inspecting the potions of each pair three young minds could not fully concentrate; their anticipation for the night's events to come filling their minds more than any potion could.


End file.
